Double Trouble For Hinata
by kalebxdd
Summary: Hinata had always considered that all she needed in life was one Naruto. Until there were two. Rated M for a reason!
**Hey, hello!**

 **There's not a whole lot to say about this story, really, other than there's a little bit (only a veeeeerrrry little bit) of smut in here. But only a little ;).**

 **Now please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The bowl of ramen in front of him was steaming. Naruto eyed it with glee, flaring his nostrils to take in the scent. He shot a quick 'thank you' to whatever deity there might be above, then snapped his chopsticks apart and dug in. The girl next to him copied his actions.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye, a few noodles hanging limply over his lips. Hinata was taking smaller bites than him, as always, but a smile curved her lips into a happy sort of arc. He sat still for a while and just watched her as she ate. He could do that all day, every day.

A thought popped into Naruto's brain as he sat there, the bustle around him forgotten. While the younger version of himself would murder him for toying with such ideas, there was still no denying it now. No, at the age of sixteen Naruto had grown older and wiser. The years had taught him that, and excuse him for saying it, some things in life were better than a steaming hot bowl of ramen. Preposterous, of course, but even so it was the truth. Seeing Hinata enjoy herself was the greatest pleasure he could think of these days. She was his girlfriend after all.

Yes, he had one of those now. Also preposterous, but also once again the truth.

"Naruto-kun, you should swallow your food," Hinata said.

Naruto blinked, trying to comprehend what she was on about. Then he registered the sensation of soggy strings of dough sticking to his chin. He slurped them up and immediately made to apologize for his dreadful table manners, but Hinata only laughed.

Teuchi laughed along with the duo. The man had stolen up on them and was now leaning on the bar, his weight propped up on his elbows. "I guess that you really found yourself a keeper this time, Naruto. It's rare to see someone who doesn't shudder in disgust when they watch you eat."

Naruto rolled his eyes and continued to devour his ramen. Within minutes he had raised his bowl into the air, indicating that he was in the need for a helping of seconds. Teuchi set down another serving almost immediately.

"So, Naruto, good too see you're back in Konoha," Teuchi spoke to him while washing his hands. "That Tsunade works you harder than any shinobi I've ever known."

"Eh, Granny-chan likes to see me sweat, yes," Naruto agreed, clicking his chopsticks for good measure. "But then again, if she didn't I wouldn't be able to eat here so much, so I guess it's all for the greater good."

Teuchi bellowed in laughter, clapping his hands and showering half the restaurant in suds. "That's what I like to hear. Tell you what, since you're treating your lady friend over here, how about I give you a discount for the night? How does half off sound to you?"

"It sounds like something I would be stupid to refuse," Naruto said. "Not that you need to. Hinata isn't that big of an eater."

"Oh?" Teuchi's eyebrows rose. "Well miss Hinata, maybe you should exercise your stomach, because I think Naruto would enjoy a girl who can eat as much as he can."

A faint blush crawled over Hinata's cheeks. "I don't think I could, even if I tried."

Teuchi chuckled and took away the now empty bowl from in front of Hinata. "I suppose it doesn't matter, that just leaves more for Naruto. So what are you kids up to tonight, anyway? Taking some time off? Just the two lovebirds alone?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, smiling. "We haven't had a chance to be alone in what, three weeks? Granny-chan has another job waiting for me even before I finish the first one. The last time I saw Hinata before yesterday was two weeks ago, and even then we only had fifteen minutes, because she had to go on a mission." Naruto sighed and pushed yet another empty bowl forward. "I get really tired of being a ninja sometimes."

"Oh Naruto-kun, you know that's not true," Hinata pointed out. "You told me you loved being sent out on so many missions, especially because people request for you to take them."

And that was perfectly true. Now that Naruto had made a name for himself he was being asked to take on all sorts of jobs. While it caressed his ego, it did cut into the time that he could spend with the most amazing person in all of the word. But it wasn't like he could help it, so he would just have to make the best of the time they did have.

"True, I suppose," Naruto said. "But still, I don't like leaving you. When I become Hokage I am going to make sure that we can do everything together. And if anyone has the nerve to complain I will send ANBU after their asses."

Hinata gave a giggle that made Naruto melt inside. The sound of it was like bells chiming in the wind, so peaceful and heartwarming. It made him wonder why it had taken so long to understand how smitten he was with her.

"So what _are_ we going to do tonight?" Hinata asked. "We only got as far as going to Ichiraku's, but it's still early, so we still have time to go out or something."

Naruto gave her a look from the corner of his eyes that he hoped Teuchi wouldn't notice. It was just priceless to see Hinata grow red when his lips cracked into a devilish grin. Oh, he knew what he wanted to do tonight, alright. Sure, they would need to find something to do in the meantime, but Naruto wasn't planning on letting Hinata relax tonight. Far from it.

"Well, we could just go to the top of the Hokage Monument," Naruto proposed. "To tell you the truth, I think it's best that we get some privacy tonight. Granny-chan wants me to write a report about my mission in Suna, so I think that she might find a way to ride my ass about that. If it's possible I'd like to avoid her."

Hinata gave a small nod. Thank god for her and her understanding. Had Sakura been his girlfriend, she would've beaten his ass all the way to Tsunade's office and back. Not Hinata, though.

"Well then," Naruto cried, downing the last puddle of noodle soup from the bottom of his bowl. "What are we waiting for? C'mon!" He slapped a few coins down on the counter and was off. Hinata hardly had the time to blink before he grabbed her by the wrist and took her along. She waved back over her shoulder, saying goodbye to Teuchi.

The man could only sigh and shake his head and smile. Kids these days, they just couldn't keep their hands to themselves anymore.

* * *

Living somewhere could make a person immune to their surroundings. Hinata was pondering this fact as she sat on top of the Hokage Monument. Konoha was unfolding below like a map to the stars, with lights twinkling in open windows. It really was a beautiful village. She would do good by reminding herself of that more often; perhaps then she would not take the village for granted.

Naruto was her backrest. Her head was propped up against his chest and he was softly combing his hands through her hair, playing with the locks and curling some of them around his fingers. It tingled on her scalp and made her feel so relaxed that she feared she might actually liquefy. She did not voice these concerns to Naruto, though. If she did he might stop, and that wasn't what she wanted.

"I guess it's pretty neat, huh?" Naruto spoke from behind her. "The village, I mean. From up here you can even call it beautiful."

"I agree," Hinata said. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Naruto then murmured something under his breath that she did not quite catch.

"Sorry?" she asked, making half a turn so that she could look at his face. She met his blue eyes and kept silent. It was hard to talk whenever their gazes met. The funny thing about that was that the same went for Naruto, who was everything but a quiet person.

"I said..." Naruto seemed to steel himself. The redness had already taken over his face before he had even answered. "I meant to say that it's not as beautiful as you." He grew even redder. "But now I really wish I hadn't. Damn, it's so cheesy that it hurts."

Hinata couldn't help but laugh. Yes, it was cheesy, but it was still sweet nonetheless. She snuggled up against his chest but said nothing. All that she needed to say was conveyed as her fingers curled into the fabric of his jacket and she closed her eyes. The words had also rung true if she had spoken them; being here with Naruto was far better than watching a map of sparkly dots anyway.

Time was a strange thing. To her it felt like she only had her lids closed for a second or two, but when she opened them most the final rays of sunlight had died away, the colour of the sky now a breathtaking blend of red and purple. Naruto's words once more resonated in her head. Yes, the sky was beautiful, but it couldn't stack up to the sight of her. It made her so giddy that she wanted to squeal.

When she turned to Naruto she found him looking at her. Not staring, just watching her, like a young child fascinated by the flutter of autumn leaves. A smile cracked her lips and that was when he moved in close.

It felt like she had not kissed him in years, even if it was only yesterday. Immediately her mind was rid of all thought, for all that she could focus on was the taste of honey that drifted from his lips. They always hads a sweet tinge to them, no matter the time or place. It was one of the securities that the had grown to love. At night she would even dream of honeycombs and fluttery kisses, just vivid enough to wake her up feeling warm beneath the covers. But this wasn't a dream. No, this was much, much better.

She leaned in to deepen the kiss. Naruto fell back a little, supporting himself on his elbows as her hand moved to underneath his chin. Before she knew it her lips had parted and Naruto was inside of her mouth, his tongue lapping at the roof and making it tingle. A small shudder raced down her spine, but for the moment being she managed to contain herself. A second hand found his hair and buried itself there, messing up the locks.

Hinata fought back, unwilling to give Naruto the upper hand. She pushed his tongue back and sucked on it when he tried to resist. Feeling his form quake was like a small victory in itself and her lips curled up to mirror her internal pride. Naruto had learned a lot -a loooot- about what Hinata liked and loved ever since they had become a couple. There were times when he teased her so much that it made her angry. But then again, she knew how to work him as well.

Time to pull out one of her favourite moves. Just as Naruto drew back to breathe, Hinata pressed her forehead against his own, removing the hand from his chin and sliding it below his shirt in search of the warm, soft skin that she had missed so much. The other fell into his neck and moved in circles, her nails drawing the pattern. It worked like a charm. The hairs there stood on end within seconds.

"Oh, you dirty tease," Naruto breathed, his canines digging into his lower lip. "You want to play hardball, huh? Well you can have it, if you want it that bad..." Suddenly his arms were free of the ground and he was tumbling back, Hinata falling along with him. She took the hint and crawled into his lap, hovering over him, their lips less than an inch apart and ready to touch once more. Her dark hair concealed most of his face, the locks swishing over his cheeks and actually forcing a giggle out of him. That distracted her just enough for him to make his move.

His kiss landed on the corner of his jawbone so suddenly that it made her gasp. Naruto knew where to deliver his ministrations all too well, this spot being one of his favourites to visit. He would place a light peck, then draw back just long enough to exhale onto her heating skin, adding fuel to the fire. This was exactly the move he chose to perform now, and it worked its magic like always; Hinata's head was swimming.

Naruto used her absence of mind to dig his fingers into her rear. Hinata yelped a little, much to her own dismay. She was so easy to play, she reckoned. That or Naruto was just a god in turning her on. Just his gentle squeezes alone could drive her crazy.

She could not allow this. Not just yet. She rocked her pelvis to press this point and was delighted to hear a low groan escaping from his throat. See, she could also play these games of dominance. That she lost them most of the times wasn't relevant.

It seemed as though Naruto was ready to go into counterattack. His kisses moved away from her jaw and he lowered his head, his lips already puckered to place them on her neck. He didn't get a chance to have them make contact though.

"I hope I'm not breaking up anything."

Naruto's motions stopped as if time itself had ceased to exist. Hinata felt like her face was on fire. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her head to retrieve the source of the voice. Whoever it was, they were bound to be chuckling into their fists.

Hatake Kakashi was watching the pair with what seemed to be mild interest. As per usual he had one of Jiraiya's novels clutched into one hand. The other was parked in his back pocket.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," Hinata climbed off of Naruto and rose to her feet. She knew that she was as red as the final rays of light in the sky. Why, just why wasn't she allowed to go one day in life without embarrassing herself?

"Kakashi?" Naruto jumped up also and looked at the Jonin. "What's the matter?"

"Take a guess."

Naruto grumbled. "Is it Granny-chan?"

Kakashi inclined his head to confirm this. "The Hokage wants you to come into her office to explain why she hasn't received your report about the Suna mission yet. She also wants you to, and I quote, 'sit his lazy ass down and write that report, even if it kills him'. I think she wants you to do it in her office so she can keep an eye on you."

"Well that's not happening," Naruto said, crossing his arms defiantly. "That old hag would love to kill me alright, with all the work that she's been giving me. Tell her I'll do it in the morning."

Kakashi rolled his eyes -or eye-. "Don't hate me, I'm just the messenger. You can tell her that yourself, though. Unlike other people I'm free for the night."

"Way to rub it in."

"If it's any consolation, I'm really sorry for you," Kakashi said. "I understand that you want some time to yourselves. It's a damn shame to tear you apart like this. I hate to come between anything romantic." He waved his Icha-Icha book towards them for emphasis.

"Right," Naruto said, drawing out the vowel. "I think you just like to torture me. Does One Thousand Years of Death ring any bells?"

"Not at all." Yet even though most of his face was covered, Hinata was sure that she could see him smile, with the way his one visible eye was simply sparkling with joy.

"Ugh. Well I'll go over to Granny-chan in a little bit," Naruto said. "But if she does want me to work in her office, I am going to make sure she pays the price." A glint appeared in his eyes, one that told Hinata that Tsunade would likely beat Naruto to a bloody pulp way before he got the chance to start his report.

"You go do that," Kakashi said, returning his attention to his book. "Now I'm going to take a nice, warm bath and go to bed early. I'll see you when I see you." And with a rustling of leaves Kakashi was gone.

Naruto, meanwhile, was cursing. Cursing a lot. Hearing him go off like that made Hinata blush; she was raised to be a polite girl after all, she had no business hearing such filth, no matter how much it amused her.

"Damn Granny-chan with all her damn work," Naruto hissed. "Why, just why does she have to drive me so hard? Can't I have half a fucking day off? I swear, one day I'll get back at her, ooooh, I'll get back at her good. Maybe I can get a chance to take a photo of her without her chakra tricks to make her look younger. Just think of about how bad I can blackmail her..."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hinata said, giggling for all she was worth. "You know how hard she can punch, right?"

"Pfffft," Naruto made a sound like a deflating balloon. "I can punch just as hard, in case you forgot. I'd like to see her try and land a hit on me. Before she gets to me she has to go through a million Shadow Clones anyway. She'll be tired way bef-"

Naruto stopped short so suddenly that Hinata asked him if he was alright. He did not reply. He only stood there on top of the monument, a glimmer appearing in his eyes that on any other day would spell trouble. If Naruto found something this amusing or this good of an idea, Hinata did not want to be around when it all came together.

She tried addressing him once more. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" She stepped in close and faced him to make sure that there was some form of contact between them.

"This time he answered. "Yeah, it's nothing, I just had an idea." He raised his hands and used his fingers to form a cross. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A soft plop was heard and then there were two Narutos, identical to last whisker on their cheeks.

The real Naruto turned to the fake one. "You go to Granny-chan and do her stupid damn report for her." The clone nodded and was about to bounce off, but Naruto stopped it by putting a hand on its shoulder. This puzzled Hinata; it hadn't even been necessary to tell the clone to go to Tsunade in the first place, since it would've already known. If Naruto stopped the clone now, that could only mean that he had gotten an idea that he had thought up after summoning it.

And as it turned out, Hinata was not to know of this idea. Naruto leaned into his clone and whispered something in its ear. As he spoke the clone raised its eyebrows, clearly surprised, but not at all taken aback. Better yet, after a while it began to smile, and not just a happy-go-lucky kind of smile either. No, the way its lips curled up promised nothing good.

Hinata gulped. This could be trouble.

Naruto finished his hushed talking and the clone disappeared. Naruto then turned back to Hinata and walked over to her, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her into a kiss so passionate that she saw white spots dance behind her eyelids.

When they released, Naruto made a proposal. "So, do you think we should go to my place?" He cracked a grin that mirrored the one that the clone had shown just a few seconds prior. "I forgot to clear away my futon this morning, but I have a feeling that you won't mind."

For the millionth time that day, Hinata's cheeks flared a deep red.

* * *

The futon was indeed sprawled across the floor, much like Naruto had said. It took up almost all of the space inside his tiny apartment. Naruto had once told her that he was planning to fix himself a bigger place to stay, but Hinata wouldn't mind either way. The Hyuga compound was immense and her own bedroom was twice the size of Naruto's entire residence. Being here gave a very snug and cozy feeling.

Naruto rid himself of his jacket as soon as they were inside. He was dressed in a simple white shirt beneath it; with half of the orange gone from his appearance he gave off much more of a relaxed impression, perhaps because he was much less of an eyecatcher this way.

Hinata kicked off her sandals and stood still for a while, marvelling in how much of Naruto was in this space. His smell lingered in every corner and it was almost overwhelming.

He was behind her before she noticed it and snaked his arms around her. She smiled when his head landed on her shoulder. She reached up to run her hand through his hair, those amazing and thick blond locks. He chuckled against the skin of her neck.

"Eh, Hinata, that tickles," he said. She wanted to comment on it, but whatever words she might've thought up were sucked out of her throat when Naruto kissed her there, deftly pecking at where the skin was most sensitive.

No longer did Hinata's hand brush through his hair gently. Suddenly there was a franticness in her movements, pushing Naruto's head further into her neck, a silent begging to have him explore her more.

Naruto was more than willing to oblige. A few seconds of his time he devoted to smooching the corner of her jaw like he had done on top of the monument. The shaky way her breath left her was incentive for him to carry on. He darted his tongue out, lapping it across the pale skin that made him hungrier than anything in the world.

While she tugged at his hair he allowed his own hands to do some exploring. The first drew circles over her belly, the fingers walking and sliding in a strange sort of cadence. The other travelled further upward, over her ribs and landing just below her breasts. No need to go for the goodies right away, of course. He knew he was doing well by this, judging how the hairs on her neck began to stand on end.

One of the things he loved about his relationship with Hinata was that he got to see certain sides of her that no one else would ever get to experience. To the world she was nothing but a timid girl. Her bloodline being the biggest support she had in the grim world of shinobi. To others she was a good friend who could use a little boost in confidence. Not with him though. Around him she hardly showed any form of insecurity. When she was with Naruto, she knew what she wanted and how to get it.

She proved this by struggling free of his hold. When she turned to him Naruto saw that spark in her eyes that told him that she wouldn't go down without a fight. She would not allow him to take the reigns, because that wasn't how Hyuga Hinata was behind closed doors. One of his favourite things to do was try and get her to cave, to have her melt beneath his touch and to have her at his whims. He had never succeeded in this and it was one hell of a turn on for him.

The smile that curved her lips was as sweet as the one she used on any occasion, but her eyes expressed something more, something that he could only explain as an impish form of glee. It was the same sort of look that used to cross his own face years ago, when he still had to resort to hijinks and pranks to get some attention. His heart began to drum in his chest in expectancy.

Hinata gave him another second to anticipate her actions, then gave him a hard shove in the chest. Naruto stumbled over his own feet and only just managed to keep himself from bursting right out his front door, instead landing against it with his back. Hinata was in front of him even before he had fully found his balance.

She kissed him hard and grinned when she heard him moan softly. It made her think of a saying that she had once heard some older shinobi whisper into their fists during drunken talk. Something about an angel in the streets. Hinata felt that it applied to her well enough; if it was demonic to enjoy her boyfriend's growing arousal, then she was the devil himself.

Their tongues were soon fighting it out, neither of them willing to be the submissive one. Hands raked at clothes and hair, chests pressed together. The wooden door behind Naruto gave on occasional creak, protesting the weight of them combined.

Hinata was determined to be in charge tonight. She slipped a hand beneath his shirt and raked her nails across his chest, leaving red streaks that would not go away for days. She did the same on his scalp, meanwhile returning his kisses with a ferocity that she did not even display in battle. Naruto groaned against her lips and she knew that she was working towards a victory. Tonight she would decide how everything played out, even if she had to tie him to a chair to keep him from moving. Not a bad idea, actually.

Naruto raised no complaints over this sudden aggression. On the contrary, he loved it when Hinata tried to overpower him. He'd fight back to urge her on and that always worked. She kept clawing at him, marking him as hers. He loved it, that burning sensation on his skin where her nails had mildly damaged the skin. The pain was a confirmation of what they were doing and how real it was. Tomorrow he would run his finger along the crevices that split apart his otherwise tan skin, tracing back the adventure of a wild, wild night. It made him hornier than anything they had done tonight as of yet.

Of course he couldn't be expected to say still after that. He landed one of his hands on her ass without any sense of shame, giving her a hard squeeze and delighting in the way she gasped in surprise. He untied her forehead protector with the other. Finally he could reach the dip of her throat and he went for it without a second of hesitation. She mewled a little when he detached herself from her lips, making him smirk in his own little victory.

His ministrations to her throat made her breathe heavier. Naruto ached to travel down further, to explore the body that he had been craving to touch for over three weeks. He had her jacket off before she could blink. He wasted no time in devouring her. Her collarbones, shoulders, wherever he could reach he kissed her, sliding his tongue out along the length of her throat for good measure. He was pressing for the upper hand once more, and he couldn't wait to see how she would fight back.

But for a while she did nothing but rock her head from side to side, grasping at the roots of his hair and still scratching him wherever her hand happened to be. She added lines to his neck and cheeks; before long he would look like he'd been assaulted by a lion. Despite how much he loved this, Naruto figured that she could use a little extra motivation. He slid both hands beneath her shirt, cupping her left breast with one and walking the fingers of the other over her back. What he found there made him stop for a second, just long enough for her to look at him with a puzzled glance.

A smirk the size of a canyon split his face in half. "Strapless," he said, referring to her bra. "That'll make things a lot easier." With practiced skill he undid the hooks. He took away the offending garment and tossed it into a corner to be forgotten. Now it was time to play.

Hinata cursed herself under her breathe; she had, like a lot of times before, allowed Naruto to overpower her. She was like putty in his hands. She wanted to level the playing field, but all she could do was remain still and he cupped her naked breasts, knowing just where to squeeze, precisely where to touch. Her vocal cords were beyond her control now, and she was giving her pleasure voice. At the first of her moans Naruto flicked at her nipples, soft at first. When her cries became louder he upped the ante, even going as far as giving the right one a firm pinch.

That little jolt, a weird blend of pleasure and ecstasy-inducing pain, brought her back to where she needed to be. "Oh, so you want to do things fast, huh?" She breathed. He looked at her with that evil little smile still twisting his lips. "Fine," she said."Have it your way."

She jerked his arms away from her chest and raised them up, giving a silent but very unsubtle hint. He took it off and threw it aside. Hinata clashed into him, seeking out his lips and kissing him so fiercely that she couldn't help but groan into his mouth. She went to scratch at him again, this time seeking out his chest, still untouched. It was the perfect disguise; he never anticipated the hand that she slid down his pants.

He was already hard, but that didn't surprise her. She had been pulling out all the stops after all. She cupped his manhood and gave it a little twitch. She laughed when he clamped his teeth together to keep from crying out. She took the entire shaft into her hand and began a stroking motion.

"Fuck," Naruto hissed, unable to contain himself anymore. He managed to undo himself of his sandals, albeit very clumsily, and then literally tore Hinata's shirt away from her body. It made her look at him with half a smile.

"What?" he asked, returning the grin and laying a thumb against one of her nipples. He kissed her neck and jaw, then brought his lips to her ear. "You said you wanted to do it my way," he whispered.

She rewarded him for his cheek by ridding him of his pants. Now he was clad in nothing but his boxers, while Hinata was, in his opinion, still far too clothed. She raised no complaints when he took off hers. They took a few seconds to stare at each other.

The tension in the air was almost palpable; who would make the first move? Both of them were still very much enthralled with this game, this contest to see who would be the first to cave. Naruto, however, felt like he was going to win today. He still had a surprise waiting for her. She had _no idea_ what was coming to her. He tried not to grin, lest he betrayed something with a look.

Hinata was the first to lose it. She dragged him away from the door with force and shoved him towards the futon, flying after him and not allowing him to find his bearings. Her lips were against his before he knew left from right. They fell down together in a tangle of limbs, from which Hinata arose, leaving him lying down and seating herself in her lap, the same position they had been in on top of the Monument.

Naruto looked past her hair, now obscuring most of his face as she leaned over to kiss him. He could see the window behind her. He granted her a moment of total control, letting her ravage him. She sought out his tongue and forced her sweet taste into his mouth. She began to rock her pelvis and he cried out loudly. His erection began to grow harder against her thigh.

 _Shit..._ Naruto thought to himself. This could turn out ugly. If his 'surprise' didn't hurry things up, he might cum in his boxers long before the night was over.

And as if on cue he saw it standing at window. He crossed eyes with his Shadow Clone, who wasted no time and climbed inside the tiny apartment. The copycat Naruto stole up behind Hinata, who was much too busy teasing her actual boyfriend.

 _Just look at him,_ she thought, he was hardly able to keep himself together. But she wouldn't stop her teasing just yet, not until he begged her to. And only if he begged just right, she would let herself go and fuck him senseless.

Behind her back the clone took off his jacket and shirt. She never noticed him move behind her, not even with all her years of shinobi experience and training.

All of a sudden a pair of arms snaked around her, a warm chest pressing into her back. A scream erupted from her, but a hand moved over her mouth the muffle it. "Don't be scared," Naruto's voice came from behind her. "It's just me, don't worry."

Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She looked down, but Naruto was still very much underneath her. She could still feel his hardened length pressing against her inner thigh and crotch. When the hand moved away from her mouth again she made half a turn. She was staring right at another Naruto. She returned to the original, but all he did was grin broadly.

For a moment Hinata's mind was too hazy, her thoughts still lustful for the boy below her, but somewhat shaken up by the new arrival. Then it clicked. Now she understood why the Shadow Clone from earlier had looked so full of glee.

"Naruto, you..." she could only whisper, too overtaken by the situation. The clone made a shushing noise in her ear, letting her know that there was nothing to fear. When the actual Naruto looked at her with a sincere smile, she decided to just let go. Fine, let the bastard win. She was much too shaky with anticipation to put up much of a fight anymore as it was.

The clone began to kiss at her jaw, making her flare up with heat instantly. Damnit, as if one Naruto alone didn't know enough about what turned her on beyond her senses. Now there were two of them. The thought alone was enough to make her soak through her panties. Its hands drew circles over her belly and teased the cotton of her underwear, sliding it up and down, but not quite taking it off as well.

Naruto himself reared up, placing his lips over her nipple and sucking down hard. The other got its share of attention as well, for he played with it relentlessly with his thumb, flicking at it and pinching whenever he felt that she was being too quiet.

She was surrounded by their heat, wrapped in a warm cocoon, Naruto's smell ever present and assaulting her senses. There wasn't a fleeting thought to be found in her head anymore. She had given up; he could do with her as he will.

Naruto's hands pushed against her shoulders. She sank back and Naruto crawled out from underneath her. Then the clone came in closer behind her, seating her in its lap to face the original. It took hold of her breasts and continued what Naruto had started.

The boy watched it for a second or two. It was amazing to see Hinata like this. For as long as they had been a couple, they had fought over sexual control, every single time they rid themselves of their clothes. There had been occasions where Hinata had been willing to give into him, but never to such an extent. He had never seen her so subdued before. He felt like she deserved a reward for being a good girl tonight.

He snapped the elastic of her panties clean in two. Hinata looked as though she wanted to protest this, but the clone turned her head to the side and caught her in a passionate kiss. It was a very good help; the clone raised his hips a little, taking Hinata's along with it. Naruto laid himself out in front of her spread legs. He hovered there for a moment, allowing Hinata to feel his warm breath against her lower lips. He couldn't wait for long though.

He dove in, running his tongue between her folds and eliciting a moan so loud that he feared half of Konoha had heard. He lapped at her essence and relished in the sounds she produced. He let a thumb join the teasing game, rubbing at her clit and making her wheeze. If he kept this up she wouldn't be able to make any sounds at all.

He was quite right in that. Hinata wanted to do so many things. She wanted to curse at him for making her so weak. She wanted to beg him to fuck her, to make her cum ten times over. Yet all she could do was make strangled noises. The actual Naruto was heating up her core with his ministrations down below. The clone ticked off every erogenous zone that the original couldn't reach. She felt a climax approaching fast, which granted at least one of the wishes she couldn't give voice.

She screamed when she came, so loudly that she actually felt a rasp in her throat. She was shaking all over, every one of her nerves aflame. And even then the Narutos wouldn't leave her be. They did a whole lot more than let her ride off her orgasm. The clone kissed her again, filling her mouth with the taste of Naruto. The actual one lapped up all of her female juices, licking them clean off his chin and staring at her with eye half-lidded, a lust deep within them that soaked her again all over.

Then something happened that surprised her again. Along with the aid of his clone, Naruto moved Hinata onto her hands and knees. She didn't know what was happening, but she honestly didn't care. All she wanted now was to be one with Naruto, and it seemed that she would have her wish granted.

She didn't know when he'd taken off his boxers, but suddenly her mind was swimming again; Naruto was running the head of his cock between her lower lips, giving her a sample of what was to come. The clone detached itself from the duo, but not before pulling her into one last, mind boggling kiss.

What it did then, she could not understand. The clone, unlike Naruto, was still dressed from the waist down. It stepped away from the futon and grabbed one of the wooden chairs that were lined against the wall. It sat down right at the edge of the futon, arms draped over the backrest and making it give of the impression that it was casually watching a movie unfold.

Naruto placed his head in her neck and began to whisper to her, stopping his talk every now and then to tease her at her core. One hand on her hip, another over her breasts, he had a hold over her that she wouldn't dare to admit to on any other night.

"It's not here for you alone, you know," Naruto's words left him in short, ragged breaths. He could feel an orgasm building in his testicles; the sight of Hinata right now was just too delicious, with the way her cheeks were flushed and she was trembling all over. Her entirely form expressed her desire to fucked until morning come. And he would do it to her too. All she had to do was voice the words.

"W-What do you mean, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata moaned, letting her head hang down, the pleasure overriding her strength. Naruto was relentless. He'd slide the head of his manhood in between her walls, but pull out before she got a proper chance to delight in it. It was almost enough to make her angry.

"It's here for me too," Naruto replied, kissing her shoulderblades. "He's going to watch us for a little while, you see. Just long enough to see you begging me to fuck you. It's something I always wanted to see for myself." He kissed her neck this time and whispered some more obscenities right by her ear. "As soon as he dissipates I get all of his memories. I can't wait to see what you look like when you cry for me to make you cum."

It was so mean of him; Hinata now understood that she wouldn't get her wish until she gave herself up to him entirely. He was right. He would make her beg for it, and she would do just as he pleased. On any other day she would find it pathetic, but now it was her only possibility of feeling all but complete.

"Naruto, please," Hinata whispered. She could hardly speak. "Please... fuck me."

He obliged without a second of hesitation. Suddenly he was inside her, his length filling her up and making her see stars. He began to move without her having to ask for it. His fingers clenched her hip tightly, leaving red spots that would turn into bruises days later. Naruto too was almost too impatient to wait it out, this was all but apparent when he began to pound into her furiously.

Both of them were now completely detached from the world of the living, crying out and moaning without a second to breathe. Naruto had a smile on his face that he didn't know was there. Fuck, he was blessed to have this girl. Nothing was too crazy or out of line for her. At times he would be gentle, kissing her softly and adjusting his rhythm to a slow pace, have her relish every second of their passionate endeavour. Then there were the times where he would fuck her so hard that her hips bruised. And she loved it as much as him.

Both of them were approaching the point of no turning back. With every thrust they were breathing heavier, every second that passed sent them closer to the edge. And when Hinata looked up the clone just sat there, watching her grow red and mewl in pleasure, that devilish little grin not to be removed from its face. Damn Naruto and his Shadow Clone Jutsu. He was basically making a personal porno movie that only he could see. And she was far too horny to make any objections.

She was the first to reach climax. This time there was no clone to muffle her, so she screamed and screamed and screamed. As the remainder of her orgasm coursed through her, Naruto adding to the pleasure with his thrusting, she thought of how many times he would try to pull a trick like this on her again. Damn it, he had finally found the perfect way to get her into submission.

Naruto came seconds after she did, releasing himself inside of her and giving a hoarse cry. He continued the strokes of his pelvis, but their rhythm was screwed up and uneven. When he too had seen his orgasm through to the end, he laid his sweaty forehead between her shoulderblades.

He pressed a kiss there after a while of sitting still. Both of them were too shaken to move at all. For as far as they were concerned, the world around them did not exist.

After a while the fatigue took them over. Naruto pulled out and laid himself down on the futon. Hinata joined him and snuggled up against him. Already she could feel sleep stealing her mind away from her.

A soft plopping noise was heard any Hinata knew that clone had gone away. She did not have to look at Naruto to know that he was grinning like an idiot. Screw him, screw him and his stupid clone jutsu. Really though, she couldn't allow him to pull that trick on her many more times.

The last thoughts that drifted through her head before she fell asleep were of Kakashi-sensei, and how she would ask him to teach her the jutsu. She wouldn't lose to Naruto again, oh hell no. She would show him what 'double trouble' could really mean.

One day, at least.


End file.
